Sin vuelta atrás
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: "Lo peor de todo era que ese miedo a los humanos había evolucionado hasta convertirse en miedo al amor." Tanya jamás pensó que llegaría ese humano capaz de enamorarla, nunca pensó en enfrentar su miedo. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. - Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween: ¡Temed vampiros! del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, a excepcion de uno...

**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween: ¡Temed vampiros! del foro "Sol de Medianoche".__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sin vuelta atrás.<strong>

Tanya lucía alterada, incluso Garrett podía notarlo, quien la conocía de muy poco tiempo a comparación del resto del clan Denali.

Sus hermanas también pensaban en eso, en como su entrecejo se fruncía y no dejaba de pensar. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba así? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

Todos estaban equivocados. El miedo que paralizaba a la vampiresa rubia no había aparecido hace poco, estuvo allí durante años, últimamente solo se había intensificado. La joven Denali les _temía_ a los humanos desde que su madre murió por convertir a Vasili. Ella pensaba que los humanos eran capaces de provocar algún tipo de _hechizo_ en ellos, como lo había hecho ese niño en su madre, como lo había hecho Bella en Edward… La creencia común era que los vampiros eran hermosos para atraer a los humanos, pero Tanya pensaba diferente, pensaba al revés.

Los humanos eran los que atraían a los vampiros, los que los enamoraban. Después de todo, Carlisle había vivido durante 300 años, pero solo Esme supo cómo enamorarlo hasta el punto que él no pudo dejarla morir. ¿Y Bella? Ella también había encontrado la forma de enamorar a Edward, a pesar de ser un terrible dolor de cabeza con su atracción al peligro.

Los Vulturis llamaban "El/La Tua Cantante" a los humanos capaces de enamorar a los vampiros, por medio de la sangre, porque su sangre cantaba para ellos. Eso es a lo que Tanya le temía, eso es a lo que ella llamaba "maldición".

Incluso bebía sangre animal para tener el menor contacto con los humanos posible, incluso se aislaba de ellos mucho más que el resto del clan. Temía encontrar al humano capaz de enamorarla así, ella pensaba que solo había maldad en ellos.

Porque todo lo bello oculta maldad. ¿No son los humanos los que están destruyendo el mundo? ¿Los que agotan el combustible fósil y también contaminan el agua? ¿No es maldad eso? ¿No es maldad el que maten a los animales por diversión y armen guerras por nada, acabando con la vida de millones de personas inocentes, o al menos, tan "inocentes" como ellos?

Su miedo siempre se había mantenido a raya, ¿por qué es que se incrementó últimamente, hasta el punto de preocupar a sus compañeros de Clan?

Tanya palpó sus labios una vez más, convencida de que no volvería a sentirlos como antes. Cualquiera que prestara atención notaría que actuaba como una adolescente luego de su primer beso, que está convencida de que algo en sus labios cambió y que todo el mundo lo notará.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Era la primera vez que interactuaba tanto con un humano, definitivamente eso no debió pasar nunca.

Pero es que él parecía herido, e inevitablemente logró preocupar a la rubia vampiresa. Aun así, aquel muchacho sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas. Tan pronto Tanya se acercó para poder oír los latidos de su corazón, él unió sus labios a los de la hermosa vampiresa, haciéndole temblar hasta las pestañas.

Cuando se hubo separado, Tanya ni siquiera pudo propinarle una cachetada del shock que tenía.

-¿No te ha gustado, preciosa?-Preguntó el joven fornido de unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, extremadamente corto.

Tanya no respondió y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él, sin preocuparse en si él chico notaría su híper velocidad vampírica o no. Sabía a alcohol, de seguro se había emborrachado demasiado y terminó desmayado en la nieve, a pasos del bosque.

Desde ese día no había salido de la casa aún, logrando preocupar a todos. Se la notaba inquieta hasta el punto en el que todos esperaban que tarde o temprano comenzara a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo.

Es que lo peor de haberlo besado no fue el beso en sí, sino haberlo disfrutado. ¿Había encontrado a su cantante luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Se sentiría tentada a convertirlo o a beber su sangre?

La aterraba ese pensamiento, tenía miedo de perder todo el control de sí misma a partir de ese momento.

Lo peor de todo era que ese miedo a los humanos había evolucionado hasta convertirse en miedo al amor. Lo peor de todo era que ya se había enamorado, y no había vuelta atrás.

No la había, no la hay.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que opinan de eso? ¿Tanya enamorada de un humano? .-.<strong>

**La verdad en ningun momento planeé escribir este fic, pero la inspiración es extraña y de la nada ya me vi escribiendolo :P**

**¿Reviews? ¿Les ha gustado el fic? A mi si, y es raro que me guste lo que escriba. Es que... si fuera de otra persona no tendría ninguna queja pero como es mio suelo encontrarle un defecto siempre. Pero no es como lo que suelo escribir y me gusto jaja**

**Espero leerlos pronto y saber que pensaron ustedes :3**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**


End file.
